


THIRD TIME'S THE CHARM

by 95liners



Series: text & chatting fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Polyamory, akaashi n oikawa like wearing skirts, bokuakakuroken is background, established relationships iwaoi bokuakakuroken and matsuhana, except oikawa w his iwa chaan, i ddint add all, pretty setters unite, skype fic format, sorry shiratorizawa, suga n iwa are the best brotp, the one w almost all the third years, they all call their own teammates by their first name bc why not, third year crows are lowkey in love w each other, this is hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/95liners
Summary: goddamit, daichi.
in which (most of) the third years in haikyuu!! have a skype chat together. shit goes down and asahi doesn't even want to be there.





	1. welcome to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> !! hi !!  
>  i finally got around to writing this thank goodness  
> i hope its ok n not too SHIT
> 
> let me know abt anything in the story if u want

**_Sawamura Daichi added $ugaa, Azumane Asahi, cat daddy and HOOT HOOT to the chat_ **

****

**_07:34, Tuesday_ **

**_Sawamura Daichi renamed the chat "Third Years"_ **

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Hey guys_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _ohoho_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _ohohohoHHO_

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _Daichi, what’s this?_

**_$ugaa_ ** _: oh my godddd daichi_

**_Daichi Sawamura:_ ** _I thought it would be a good idea to add all the volleyball third years that we know into a big group chat – we can talk about volleyball, leading the team and everything._

**_$ugaa:_ ** _not with kuroo n bokuto in the chat_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _!!!_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _!!!!!_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _fight me_

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _Daichi, please._

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _You’re not getting out of this, Asahi._

**_cat daddy:_ ** _lol if ur adding the third years_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _where r the seijoh ones_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _n wheres yaku_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _!!!_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _u forgot my babe yaku!!!_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _im out_

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Shut up. I don’t have their chats._

**_$ugaa:_ ** _i literally just msged yaku n he said that if u guys added him, hed release “that photo”_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _mean anything kuroo?_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _.._

**_cat daddy:_ ** _lets not add yaku._

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _i got hanamakki n matsukawas skype_

**_HOOT HOOT added dat boi and o shit waddup to the chat_ **

**_dat boi:_ ** _Prepare for trouble!_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _And make it double!_

**_dat boi:_ ** _To protect the world from devastation!_

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Oh no._

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _To unite all peoples within our nation!_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _screwe this_

**_dat boi:_ ** _To denounce all evils of truth and love!_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _To extend our reach to the stars above!_

**_dat boi:_ ** _Makki!_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _Mattsun!_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _death._

**_dat boi:_ ** _Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _hoe don’t do it_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _Surrender now or prepare to fight._

**_cat daddy:_ ** _o my god_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _hoot that’s right!_

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Why._

**_dat boi:_ ** _hello sawamura-kun_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _im matsukawa_

**_dat boi_ ** _: and im hanamaki_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _and we came to save u all_

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _What’s Iwaizumi’s Skype? I’ll need him to help with you too._

**_dat boi:_ ** _an honour._

**_dat boi added Hajime and alienkawa_ **

**_dat boi:_ ** _hi mom and dad_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _yo fam_

**_Hajime:_ ** _I’m so sorry, Sawamura._

**_alienkawa:_ ** _!!! i’m not  ur mom!!_ _(_ _；￣_ _Д_ _￣_ _)_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _o we didn’t mean u_

**_Hajime:_ ** _I’m going to count to 5, Issei._

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _Someone more motherly than Koushi, oh my goodness._

**_$ugaa_ ** _: i like iwaizumi already_

**_Hajime:_ ** _Nice to properly meet you too … “Koushi”? Sorry, I don’t really know your name._

**_dat boi:_ ** _nice kill_

**_Hajime:_ ** _5._

**_$ugaa:_ ** _lmao that’s fine – im sugawara koushi. just suga’s fine, dw._

**_Hajime:_ ** _Thank you, Sugawara._

**_alienkawa:_ ** _iwachan! listen to mee!_ _｡･ﾟﾟ_ _*( >д<)*_ _ﾟﾟ･｡_

**_Hajime:_ ** _No._

**_alienkawa:_ ** _･ﾟ･_ _(_ _｡_ _> ω<_ _｡_ _)_ _･ﾟ･_

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Anyway, I better explain the chat again, now that the Seijoh players have been added._

**_dat boi:_ ** _damn straight_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _yee_

**_Hajime:_ ** _4._

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Anyway, the purpose of this chat was to add the volleyball third years and we can chat together about managing teams, volleyball strategies, etc. I thought it would be fun._

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _!!!!_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _use ur words bro_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _HOOT_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _nvm_

**_15:45, Tuesday_ **

**_alienkawa sent a photo_ **

**_alienkawa:_ ** _look what iwachan did!_

**_Hajime:_ ** _Stop lying, Tooru. You tripped again in practice. Takahiro has video footage and everything._

**_alienkawa:_ ** _mean iwachan mean!_ _。゜゜_ _(´_ _Ｏ｀_ _)°_ _゜。_

**_Daichi Sawamura:_ ** _You okay, Oikawa?_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _u better get some ice on that soon or its gonna bruise even more n then ull find it harder to set_

**_alienkawa:_ ** _refreshing-kun!!! ur such a mom!!_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _i try_

**_dat boi:_ ** _boi do i have video footage_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _boi he do_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _send that to me_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _me too makki man_

**_dat boi:_ ** _yeeee_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _yeeeee_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _yeeeeeeeeee_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_[cut for length]_

__

_**Hajime:** 3._

**_18:04, Tuesday_ **

**_Sawamura Daichi:_** _Asahi_ _, I see you reading these._

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _I’ll input when it’s necessary._

**_cat daddy:_ ** _nice kill_

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Damn it, Kuroo._

**_$ugaa:_ ** _lmao get rekt daichi_

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _KOUSHI_

**_20:54, Tuesday_ **

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _guys_

**_HOOT HOOT sent a photo_ **

**_cat daddy:_ ** _BRO_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _IS THAT KEIJI IN A SKIRT_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _U BET_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _keijis so awesome he don’t care abt gender roles_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _and he rocks pastel_

**_alienkawa:_ ** _akaashi-chan is so cute!!!_ _(*_ _ﾟ_ _▽_ _ﾟ_ _*)_

**_Hajime:_ ** _Is that your setter, Bokuto? The skirt suits him._

**_$ugaa:_ ** _akaashi looks so good !_

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _Wait … he can .. wear the skirts?_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _yeah man just cause hes not a girl doesn’t mean he cant wear them_

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _Oh, no no I wasn’t getting all judgy!!_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _calm down asahi dw just know anyone can wear skirts no matter what_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _also bokuto does akaashi have certain pronouns or anythin?_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _nah keiji’s he/him  he just likes skirts a lot_

**_alienkawa:_ ** _!! tell him to msg me! i love skirts too_

**_Hajime:_ ** _He really does._

**_alienkawa:_ ** _also bc i know refreshing-kun is right abt to ask im like akaashi im he/him i jus tlike skirts_

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _I don’t really understand this …_

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _But I’m willing to learn!_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _ur in for  a ride friend_

**_23:32, Tuesday_ **

**_alienkawa:_ ** _guysss_

**_alienkawa:_ ** _iwachans being meeeaaan_

**_Hajime:_ ** _Go to sleep, Tooru._

**_alienkawa:_ ** _im not tired!_

**_Hajime:_ ** _Go. To. Sleep._

**_dat boi:_ ** _go to sleep tooru or ill come over n shove creampuffs in ur mouth_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _n ill film it_

**_alienkawa:_ ** _!!!!_

**_alienkawa:_ ** _okkkkk_ _(_ _＃＞＜_ _)_

**_Hajime:_ ** _Goodnight, Tooru._

**_dat boi:_ ** _night hanger-san_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _nighty night kawakawa_

**_alienkawa:_ ** _ur all so mean_

****

****


	2. complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matsukawa gets sick, kuroo accidentally exposes himself and daichi and asahi are the best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers ; implications of verbal abuse? (im not sure if it really falls under that in the story so im tagging just in case)
> 
> also THIS REACHED 7 PAGES ETSH THE

**_21:32, Thursday_ **

**_$ugaa sent a photo_ **

**_$ugaa:_ ** _save me_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _now now that’s not how moms are supposed to be_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _look at the photo. look at the carnage. the glee in noya n tanakas eyes. then tell me that again_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _.._

**_cat daddy:_ ** _tru._

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _hA !!_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _shut up u stupid owl_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _!!!! DDD :_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _ily bro_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _ily 2 bro_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _anyway_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _don’t u have practice or smthn_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _we done n the 2 nd n 1st years are cleaning up_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _asahi n daichi already went off w coach to the store to wait for us_

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _We’re there now, Koushi._

**_$ugaa:_ ** _awesome we almost done here_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _u get stuff after practice w the team?_

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Yeah. I buy the team pork buns from Coach Ukai’s shop._

**_$ugaa:_ ** _its amazin mm Yeahh_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _maybe i should do that too_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _its fine bro ud probably accidentally poison them_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _bro !_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _besides like half of ur team is vegan ud have to buy really specific snacks_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _oh_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _ill just provide the OWLS!!!!_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _oh ym god_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _anyway bye im off to the store w the kids_

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _See you there, Koushi._

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _See you soon, Koushi!_

**_05:03, Friday_ **

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _uuruurrrgghghghgh_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _uururrugrhrhrghhGH_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _UHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH_

**_dat boi:_ ** _whats the matter issei_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _im SICHKK_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _every aprt of me  AHCHes_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _bn i w  AnNa pucke_

**_dat boi:_ ** _awwww_

**_dat boi:_ ** _yikes™_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _tAKAKAhIREI iu  BIITYCH_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _u gys are so annoyuing its 5am_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _shti srory suga_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _oh r u sick matsukawa?_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _herbal tea heating pads n cold wet towels_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _now im going back to bed_

**_dat boi:_ ** _…_

**_dat boi:_ ** _him n hajime would get on so well_

**_dat boi:_ ** _also on my way over now issei just wait_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _ur t he e best boo_

**_10:04, Friday_ **

**_Hajime:_ ** _You feeling better, Issei?_

**_alienkawa:_ ** _(_ _｡_ _T ω T_ _｡_ _)_

**_alienkawa:_ ** _feel better issei!!!_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _sthanks guys_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _taka says hi too  hes tryin to find some more hand towels_

**_Hajime:_ ** _Tooru and I will come see you two after school._

**_alienkawa:_ ** _ill get milk bread!_

**_Hajime:_ ** _Shittykawa, no one else likes milk bread._

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _thinkin abt milk bread makes me wanna puke again_

**_alienkawa:_ ** _mean! mean!_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _cant wait until ut wo come_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _don’t havetoo much fun at vball w out the dreamteam_

**_Hajime:_ ** _Wouldn’t dream of it, Issei._

**_15:42, Friday_ **

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Hey, Koushi_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _yeh daichi_

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _You okay?_

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _Yeah – you seemed kind of off during school._

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Are you feeling sick?_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _yeah. maybe matsukawa’s flu is going around_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _lol though i’ll be fine dw_

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _Okay, Koushi._

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Just go home for today, though, and rest._

**_$ugaa:_ ** _but daichi_

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _No. No buts. Go home and rest._

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _Go on, Koushi. I’ll tell you what we did tomorrow._

**_$ugaa:_ ** _…_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _ok then. ill see u two tomorrow._

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _feel better_

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _Drink lots of water and get some sleep._

**_14:00, Friday_ **

**_Sawamura Daichi to Azumane Asahi_ **

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _He’s not okay._

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _I’ll check on him after practice._

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _I’ll come with._

**_18:45, Friday_ **

**_Hajime:_ ** _Hey, is everyone free at the moment?_

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Yeah, I’m free. I’m with Asahi at the moment._

**_dat boi:_ ** _don’t u guys have practice ?? last time u guys got out it was like 9pm_

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _I like to finish earlier on Fridays, let everyone rest a bit. Besides, we have morning practice tomorrow, anyway._

**_dat boi:_ ** _ouch ur worse than tooru_

**_alienkawa:_ ** _MEAN!_

**_dat boi:_ ** _but ye im free n so is issei hes feelin better too_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _!!! imf ree!! we finished vball practice!!_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _yeah im free im w kou  rn_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _we’re chillin at mine n keiji n kenma r ovr_

**_Hajime:_ ** _I was wondering, do we want to have a video chat?_

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Sure, I’m okay with it. Asahi and I are at mine – he’s sleeping over tonight for a study and volleyball night._

**_Hajime:_ ** _What about Sugawara?_

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _He went home before practice because he wasn’t feeling well. I think he’s asleep right now._

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _We’ll let him know we’re calling, though._

**_cat daddy:_ ** _yeh we’re good to call_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _tho ull probly see keiji n hes wearing a skirt today_

**_alienkawa:_ ** _!! im so excited_

**_Hajime:_ ** _Who’s got the most stable connection?_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _i do ill call_

**_“Third Years” calling …_ **

****

Daichi accepted the call, only to hear loud squawking from a mainly black screen (obviously Bokuto), Asahi leaning on the wall next to him. They were sitting on the floor next to his bed, English and Science notes spread out in front of them as they studied.

“Hey hey hey- ouch, _Keiijiiii!_ ”

“Ouch, bro, you’re hitting me!”

“Sorry about Koutarou-san, everyone.”

“Keiji, come back now.”

Daichi stared in slight horror as Bokuto’s screen cleared up, showing him sitting in his room, Kuroo draped over his back and, in the background through his opened door, Akaashi Keiji and Kozume Kenma both playing on 3DSes. Daichi completely forgot about the others until he heard someone else call out.

“ _Iwa-chaaaan!_ ”

Oikawa was sitting on his bed, glaring at the screen, and Iwaizumi was glaring back. Iwaizumi was currently inside a room – obviously a gym room – and his laptop was perched on a table, showing him sitting on some workout equipment.

“Shut up, Shittykawa. Anyway, I’m glad we could call, and see each other.” Daichi nodded in agreement, Asahi making a slightly distressed sound next to him.

“It’s a shame Suga couldn’t join the call,” Matsukawa joined in, lying on his stomach in front of his laptop, Hanamaki sitting next to him, tapping on his phone.

“He didn’t seem too good during school,” Daichi commented, prodding Asahi with his fingers to give him the science cards. “Oi, Asahi, join in.”

“I’m trying to _study!_ ”

“You’re trying to chicken out.”

Oikawa cackled, covering his mouth with his hands. His entire lower half, from the waist down, wasn’t shown in the shot – he had the camera in some angle to only show his upper half.

“You guys are so cute!” Daichi and Asahi both shot to look at the screen, Daichi confused and Asahi as red as a tomato.

“N-N-No, not like t-that, Oikawa!” Asahi stammered, dropping and scrambling the English cards accidentally. Oikawa grinned, toying with his fingers.

“I know~ You guys are still cute, though! Even cuter when Refreshing-kun is around.” Iwaizumi sighed, running a hand through his sweaty hair (and everyone subtly shut their mouths when his arm muscles rippled).

“Leave them alone, Assikawa.” Oikawa squawked in defence, and Bokuto started laughing. Damn, Daichi had forgotten about the Tokyo Two.

“Anyway, how’s everyone? We had volleyball practice today, and I tried to buy them all food afterwards, but Keiji almost killed me- ah, Kei _ji_!” A pillow came flying from the direction of the two setters in Bokuto’s camera, hitting him square on the head. Kuroo broke into raucous laughter, Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa following him. Even Daichi and Iwaizumi chuckled, Asahi too busy on his study notes.

“Nice kill!” both Matsukawa and Hanamaki commented, still laughing. Bokuto pouted, causing Kuroo to lean over and press a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“Cheer up, bro,” he chuckled, oblivious to the fact the entire chat went silent for a few seconds, before Oikawa, once again, screeched.

“What was that?!”

Kuroo laughed sheepishly, sinking against Bokuto.

“Whoops – I, uh, forgot to say I was dating Kou, didn’t I?” The others nodded numbly, before Hanamki whistled lowly.

“Damn, that’s, like, the _ultimate_ couple. With Kuroo’s thighs, and Bokuto’s arms …”

“Damn, Kuroo.”

“Back at it again with the-“

“2.” Iwaizumi’s face was dark, glaring at the two other Seijoh third years.

“Hajime!”

Daichi chuckled again, until Asahi nudged him in the side, showing him his phone. It was a text from Suga. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, before shooting up and he immediately took the phone.

 

**_18:53, Friday_ **

**_$ugaa:_ ** _asahi?_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _can_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _can i come over_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _i knw ur w daichi but i cant get onto him n i rly need_

**_$ugaa:_ ** _ic ant be here anymore i need to go can i ps come_

**_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _It’s Daichi, and come over, Koushi. Please._

**_$ugaa:_ ** _im on ym way rn_

“… Sawamura? You okay?” Iwaizumi’s voice brought Daichi back into focus, looking up to see all the others staring at him curiously, Asahi already getting up to meet Suga at the door.

“Sorry – Koushi just texted. He’s coming over – it seems bad.” Daichi sighed shakily, running a hand through his dark hair. Oikawa’s face immediately turned into one of concern, as did Kuroo and Iwaizumi’s.

“Is Refreshing-kun okay? I thought he was sick …” the Seijoh setter trailed off, staring down at his hands.

“He told us he was sick, but Asahi and I knew better. I think it’s to do with the test results we got today,” Daichi explained, pulling a knee to his chest. “His family is really strict on his grades, like _really_ strict, and it gets bad if he doesn’t receive the grades they expect.”

“What did he get?” Matsukawa asked slowly, Hanamaki nodding. Daichi bit his lip, almost afraid that saying it would summon Suga’s parents and their uncontainable rage.

“… He got a 92%.” Kuroo’s jaw dropped, as did Bokuto’s, and Iwaizumi paled.

“Oh no …” Daichi nodded. Hanamaki looked confused, and didn’t feel afraid commenting on it.

“That’s … a really good grade, though?” he asked, eyebrows raising.

“No, what I mean is, if his parents get mad at him getting 92%, they’re one of _those_ parents.” Iwaizumi shivered – his aunt was one of those, and he always felt sorry for his little cousins.

Daichi was about to respond, but the front door opened, and he could already hear Suga and Asahi coming. Worse of all, he could hear soft sobs.

“I think we’re going to have to go, now. Sorry, everyone.” And with that, Daichi shut the camera off before they could see Suga, tears streaming down his cheeks and shivering, entering the room and throwing himself on Daichi, Asahi right behind him.

“I’m so sorry, Kou – shh, shh, you’re okay here. I’m so sorry,” Daichi could hear Asahi whispering to Suga, rubbing his back in gentle circles. Daichi gently rubbed Suga’s arms, letting the older male sob into his shoulder, until he fell asleep hours later.

After getting Suga onto his bed, Daichi opened his phone to multiple messages in the chat, the call having finished only 10 minutes after they left.

 

**_19:05, Friday_ **

**_“Third Years”_ **

**_Hajime:_ ** _I hope Sugawara feels better._

**_alienkawa:_ ** _poor refreshing-kun! feel better!_

**_dat boi:_ ** _dw suga we’re here_

**_o shit waddup:_ ** _ull feel better_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _uidiotsremmeber_

**_cat daddy:_ ** _not to u sugaa feel better_

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _!! don’t feel sick n bad anymore! keiji n kenma want u to feel better too!!_

Daichi smiled softly as he read through the messages, turning his phone off and sliding into bed between Suga and the wall, Asahi taking the other side.

“Remember our promise, Asahi?”

“I keep feeling like we keep failing it.”

“I know, but for now, this is all we can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor koushi omg my son
> 
> ive never had parents who care So Much abt my grades (thankfully) but for all those who do, im wishing u all the luck w ur grades n ur all strong n awesome (thumbs up emoji)
> 
> also i didnt realise i was messing up asahis name and i had to go and CHANGE ITE ALL
> 
> enjoy protective crows n all


	3. kou-chan ??!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit keeps hitting the fan, ANOTHER person gets exposed and a surprise guest appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! i feel like im moving sugas story on too quick oh well can i salvage it lets sure hope so
> 
> have fun

Suga woke up to Daichi’s arms around his waist and his head resting on Asahi’s bicep.

It wasn’t the first time he’s woken up like this – his two best friends have had to sit through multiple grade meltdowns before, and every time he’s fallen asleep crying into Asahi or Daichi’s shoulder, he wakes up encased between the two.

He gently extricated himself from the two – thank goodness they were light sleepers – and slipped off the bed, padding over to Daichi’s table and picking his phone up. A long crack ran across the screen, smaller lines webbing off the bigger one. This was one of his punishments for his abysmal grade – his father had taken his phone and smashed it against the wall, yelling about how it was “ _distracting him!”_ and that he _“should never have gotten it for him!”_ (didn’t really make sense, seeing as Suga was rarely on his phone). A weary, soft sigh escaped the silver-haired male as he unlocked it, sifting through his messages.

 

**_(TXT) 20:05_ **

**_Mother:_ ** _Koushi, dear, come home. Your father’s sorry._

****

**_(TXT) 21:10_ **

**_Mother:_ ** _Koushi, your food is getting cold._

**_(TXT) 22:43_ **

**_Ayane:_ ** _Oi, you brat. Mom and dad are going off because you ran away._

**_(TXT) 22:30_ **

**_Mother:_ ** _Sugawara Koushi, get home this instant._

**_(TXT) 23:01_ **

**_Father:_ ** _Stay at Sawamura's. Come get your stuff later. You only have a few more months until you’re an adult – until then, you don’t stay with us._

Suga stared in shock at that last text, vision clouding over. Honestly, it was probably for the best he was leaving, the rational part of his brain thought, but he couldn’t believe it – he had just gotten disowned, and over _text._ Suga must’ve made some noise, because strong, tanned arms snaked around his waist, pulling him against a muscular, sturdy chest.

Must be Asahi.

“You okay, Koushi?” came his deep, rumbling voice, face buried in Suga’s hair. He sucked in a deep breath, letting his phone clatter back down against the table.

“I’m fine, Asahi. Come on, I’m still tired.” Suga knew he wasn’t going to tell Asahi – he knows how Asahi and Daichi feel about his home life, and telling them this right now wouldn’t be good. Asahi, however, was more observant than people believed, and he squeezed the silver-haired male gently, tugging him back to his chest.

“You’re not, Koushi. What’s the matter?”

“I’ll tell you later, Asahi, I promise. I have to tell you and Daichi together.” And with that, Suga managed to pull Asahi back into bed, Daichi automatically pulling the two closer in his sleep. Asahi sighed softly as he draped his arm over the two, pulling the blanket up to cover them again.

“If you say so, Koushi.”

 

**_08:31, Saturday_ **

**_“Third Years”_ **

**_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _ok so_

 **_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _i just had the best dream ever_

 **_cat daddy:_ ** _omg yes bro_

 **_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _basically i was still me_

 **_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _but i could talk to owls_

 **_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _and it turns out dream talking owls love to shit talk_

 **_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _esp if its abt oikawa_

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _so rude, kou-chan!!!_

 **_cat daddy:_ ** _kou-chan ?? ?_

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _!!!!!_

 **_Hajime:_ ** _Oi, Shittytooru, I can hear you screaming from my room._

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _I W A C H A N_

 **_dat boi:_ ** _yall love t o talk_

 **_o shit waddup:_ ** _irme so tired_

 **_Hajime:_ ** _Like you two can talk – you always spam the Seijoh group chat._

 **_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _u guys have a gc? ??_

 **_cat daddy:_ ** _u actually typed out gc??_

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _not only is iwachan socially inept, hes also tech inept_

 **_Hajime:_ ** _We do have a group chat? And why are you being like this??_

 **_dat boi:_ ** _one of the memiest things hes ever done_

 **_o shit waddup:_ ** _other than watch oikawa get goddam REAMED w a ball and say “get rekt”_

 **_dat boi:_ ** _not the best choice but we’ll take it_

 **_Hajime:_ ** _Assholes._

 **_Hajime:_ ** _I wonder how the Crows are today?_

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _! is refreshing-kun ok??_

 **_cat daddy:_ ** _theyre prob still asleep its like 8am_

 **_dat boi:_ ** _or they could be at that hellish morning practice thighs-kun loves to host_

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _“thighs-kun”_

 **_dat boi:_ ** _i don’t see u denying it_

 **_cat daddy:_ ** _i thought i was thigh overlord_

 **_o shit waddup:_ ** _ur thigh prince daichi is thigh overlord_

 **_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _o well im arm overlord_

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _that title belongs to iwachan_

 **_Hajime:_ ** _Don’t drag me into this._

 **_dat boi:_ ** _id say bokuto is a v close second to good ol hajime_

 **_Hajime:_ ** _Leave me alone._

 **_o shit waddup:_ ** _when we meet up hajigay and bokuto will arm wrestle_

 **_cat daddy:_ ** _HAJIGAY_

 **_Hajime:_** _MFOUTHU KG_ _1 YOU’RE ON YOUR LAST WARNING_

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _theyre not lying u were so gay for refreshing-kun when u first saw him_

 **_Hajime:_ ** _That’s a goddamn LIE._

 **_cat daddy:_ ** _Ohoho?_

 **_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _Ohohoho?_

 **_Hajime:_ ** _I just thought he was rather nice-looking. We were first years, Shittytooru._

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _u always called me for ur gay crises_

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _“tooruuuu hes so preeeetttttyyyyyy”_

 **_Hajime:_ ** _DAMN IT OIKAWA_

 **_dat boi:_ ** _daddy …_

 **_o shit waddup:_ ** _no daddy : ( …_

**_Hajime left “Third Years”_ **

**_alienkawa added back Hajime to “Third Years”_ **

**_Hajime left “Third Years”_ **

**_alienkawa added back Hajime to “Third Years”_ **

**_Hajime:_ ** _I’m not getting you SHIT from the bakery for a month, Shittytooru._

 **_Hajime:_ ** _I don’t even like Sugawara like that._

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _typed for posterity so refreshing-kun doesn’t think bara iwa has the hots for him_

 **_Hajime:_ ** _Stop calling me that._

**_dat boi has changed Hajime’s nickname to “bara iwachan”_ **

**_bara iwachan:_ ** _You’d better hope none of the Karasuno members see this._

 **_bara iwachan:_ ** _Damnit, Takahiro._

**_08:58, Saturday_ **

**_Sawamura Daichi – Ukai Keishin_ **

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Really sorry, coach, but the third years can’t come today._

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _We’ll train extra hard on Monday_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _But …_

 **_Ukai Keishin:_ ** _youre lucky ittetsu told me wat happened_

 **_Ukai Keishin:_ ** _get ur asses to practice on monday n u better practice so hard every bone melts into ur bloodstream_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Thank you so much, coach_

 **_Ukai Keishin:_ ** _whatvr_

**_10:42, Saturday_ **

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Morning, everyone!_

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _thighs-kun!_

 **_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Um_

**_o shit waddup changed Sawamura Daichi’s nickname to “thighs kun”_ **

**_thighs kun:_ ** _Please_

 **_bara iwachan:_ ** _Morning, Sawamura_

 **_thighs kun:_ ** _How do I change this back?_

 **_bara iwachan:_ ** _If I knew, I would’ve changed mine back by now._

 **_thighs kun:_ ** _Troublesome._

 **_cat daddy:_ ** _u sounded so much like tsukki i shivevred_

 **_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _TSUKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 **_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _DADCHI TLL HIM OTO TEXT ME BACK_

 **_thighs kun:_ ** _Tsukishima has explicitly told me to “keep those idiots away from me”._

 **_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _D:_

 **_cat daddy:_ ** _DD:_

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _daichi ! hows suga-chan_

 **_thighs kun:_ ** _Still asleep. So is Asahi._

 **_thighs kun:_ ** _Hopefully it’ll be better today. We’ll probably go out to eat today._

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _oooh we should meet up_

 ** _bara iwachan:_ ** _No._

 **_dat boi:_ ** _damn daddy_

 **_o shit waddup:_ ** _back at it again_

 **_dat boi:_ ** _w the Laying Down the Law_

 ** _bara iwachan:_ ** _I should’ve went to Shiratorizawa._

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _UAHIENEIM_

 **_dat boi:_ ** _HAJIEM_

 **_o shit waddup:_ ** _IWAIZUME HAJIME_

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _UNFOLOED BLOCKED REPORTED UNIINVETED TO MY TEEN QUEENE SWEE T16 BITRHYDAY SUMME RBASH_

 **_dat boi:_ ** _singlehandedly thebest thing hajime has ever said_

 **_o shit waddup:_ ** _screenshotted printed and taped up around the gym_

**_alienkawa left “Third Years”_ **

**_bara iwachan:_ ** _If it was this easy, I would’ve said that ages ago._

**_09:15, Saturday_ **

**_alienkawa – dat boi_ **

**_alienkawa:_ ** _add me back taka-chan_

 **_dat boi:_ ** _call me that one more time boi_

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _> :(_

**_9:17, Saturday_ **

**_“Third Years”_ **

**_dat boi added alienkawa back to “Third Years”_ **

**_bara iwachan:_ ** _Damn it._

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _ur dead to me iwachan_

 **_thighs kun:_ ** _Anyway, I’m going to go now._

 **_thighs kun:_ ** _I’ll get dressed and get the others to head out soon._

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _bye thighs kun_

 ** _bara iwachan:_ ** _Seeya, Sawamura._

 **_dat boi:_ ** _mmBYE_

 **_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _BYE SYA HI TO SUGA N UR ACE FOR ME_

 **_cat daddy:_ ** _yo bye daichi_

 **_o shit waddup:_ ** _bye dude_

**_13:43, Saturday_ **

**_$ugaa:_ ** _hey everyone!_

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _KOU CHAN_

 **_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME_

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _… ._

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _I Have Made A Terrible Mistake_

****

**_15:21, Saturday_ **

**_Azumane Asahi sent a photo_ **

**_dat boi:_ ** _is .._

 **_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _M Y CROW OSON_

 **_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _HINATATA_

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _BOTKTUO SAN_

 **_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _MY SON HOW A R U_

 **_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _KENMA WONT GICE ME UR SKYPE WHAT IS IT_

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _!!!!!! ITS tiny-crow-10_

 **_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _AODREBAE_

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _I HAVE TO GO THE THIRD YEARS  AR E OMCOING BACK_

 **_cat daddy:_ ** _i love hinata_

 **_HOOT HOOT:_ ** _my son!!!!_

 **_Azumane Asahi:_ ** _Sorry about that!_

 **_cat daddy:_ ** _why were u w shrimp anyway_

 **_$ugaa:_ ** _daichi wanted to take them out missing practice this morning_

 **_o shit waddup:_ ** _what a dad_

 **_dat boi:_ ** _when wil hajime_

 ** _bara iwachan:_ ** _No._

 **_dat boi:_ ** _:(_

**_16:19, Saturday_ **

**_alienkawa – bara iwachan_**

**_alienkawa:_ ** _don’t think we’re done talking abt kou chan_

 ** _bara iwachan:_ ** _Which one?_

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _dumbass u know which one_

 ** _bara iwachan:_ ** _I’m afraid I have no idea what you are talking about. Please try again later._

 **_alienkawa:_ ** _DAMMIT IM KILLING HIRO N ISSEI_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SGVHSJSK 7 PAGES IM DYIGN INSIDE
> 
> im thirsy for them reviews hmu i have no other social media to talk on

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!  
>  also if it wasnt clear akaashi n oikawa are cis they both just love skirts 
> 
> this is TRASH and i hope u enjoy it


End file.
